


Loss

by Carousal, fromsomewhere



Series: Night [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromsomewhere/pseuds/fromsomewhere





	Loss

นี่คือบันทึกของค่ำคืนหนึ่ง ในจำนวนร้อยคืน พันคืน  
วลีที่เรียบเรียงโดยไม่มีจุดเริ่มต้น ไม่มีตอนจบ  
ห้วงอารมณ์ ครอบงำห้วงเวลา...เพียงชั่วคืน  
อาจไร้ความหมาย อาจเปลี่ยนแปลงชั่วชีวิต...  
ขึ้นกับอารมณ์ชั่ววูบจะก้าวนำสู่ทางใด

ไม่ว่าเหตการณ์ใด ๆ จะเกิดขึ้นนับจากวินาทีต่อไปนี้  
โปรดอย่าลืมว่า มันมีตัวตนอยู่ภายใต้เพียงหนึ่งรัตติกาล  
เช่นเดียวกับความฝันที่จะเลือนหายจากมโนสำนึก เมื่อยามเช้ามาเยือน  
ขออวยพรให้ทุกท่านพบกับค่ำคืนที่ปรารถนา...

\----------------------------

ค่ำคืนไร้จันทร์...ไร้ดาว...ข้าลอยสูงขึ้น...สูงขึ้น

ข้าเคยชอบความสงบสุขของป่าแห่งนี้ แต่ที่นี่...ตอนนี้...กลับเงียบงันราวกับอยู่ในสุสานไร้สิ่งมีชีวิตทั้งหลายทั้งปวง

ข้าเองก็เป็นหนึ่งในสิ่งที่เคยมีชีวิตอยู่บนผืนดินแห่งนี้

ใบหน้างดงามที่ข้าเห็นยามเมื่อเขาหันกลับมาอีกครั้งประทับอยู่ในห้วงสมองไม่เคยลืมเลือน

ข้าไม่เคยเห็นเขาเป็นเช่นนี้ตลอดระยะเวลานับพันปีที่ข้าเห็นเขามา และยิ่งไปกว่านั้นข้าเคยเชื่อว่าข้ารู้จักเขาดี แต่วันนี้ไม่ใช่เลย

แต่เวลานี้ข้าไม่รู้จักสิ่งใดแม้กระทั่งตัวเอง ข้าสูญเสียทุกอย่าง...ทุกอย่างจริง ๆ

\----------------------------

ผิดนักที่ไม่ยอมเอ่ยปากเรื่องที่เห็นให้ใครได้รับรู้ มิฉะนั้นยังอาจจะป้องกันไว้ได้ ผิดนักที่เชื่อใจผู้ที่เห็นกันมาแต่ยามเยาว์ว่าหน้าที่สำคัญเหนือชีวิตและสิ่งอื่นใด แต่ลืมไปว่าหัวใจที่ทำได้ทุกอย่างเพื่อรักนั้นน่าหวาดหวั่นกว่าสิ่งใดในโลก

โดยเฉพาะอย่างยิ่ง...หัวใจที่แน่วแน่เช่นเจ้าชายพรายที่ไม่เคยมอบดวงใจให้กับผู้ใดมาก่อน

จะถูกหรือผิดมิใช่สิ่งสำคัญอีกต่อไป ชะตากรรมของผู้อื่นไร้ความหมายในชั่วพริบตา ข้าควรจะรู้ตั้งแต่เห็นแววตาของเขาเมื่อยามสนธยาของวันนี้แล้ว

บนเนินเขาเล็ก ๆ เขียวชอุ่มด้วยหญ้านุ่มใต้ร่มเงาของต้นไม้ใหญ่ใกล้ธารน้ำใส ไม่มีผู้คนอยู่ใกล้เคียงเนื่องด้วยสนธยาเป็นเวลาที่ผู้อื่นกลับเคหาสน์ แสงสีกุหลาบลำสุดท้ายแห่งดวงตะวันอาบไล้ร่างทั้งสองจนดูคล้ายกับสะท้อนแสงสีแดงจางๆ ออกมา งดงามจนแทบลืมหายใจ

สติของข้าถูกกระชากให้ขาดผึงราวสายธนูที่ถูกขึงจนตึงเปรี๊ยะขาดเมื่อเจ้าของเหนี่ยวสายของมัน มือของมนุษย์ผู้นั้นกระชากร่างของเจ้าชายพรายเข้ามาจนชิด ใบหน้าครึ้มไปด้วยเคราก้มลงต่ำ ริมฝีปากบดเบียดลงมา ทั้งบังคับและคุกคาม

อย่า...อย่าปล่อยให้เขาจาบจ้วงท่านเช่นนั้น ข้าร่ำร้องในใจอึงอลแต่หามีคำพูดอื่นใดออกจากปากของข้าไม่

มือที่ผลักไสในคราแรกกลับเลื่อนขึ้นโอบรอบคอของมนุษย์ร่างสูงใหญ่ โน้มลงมาให้ชิดใกล้กันมากขึ้น

อย่า...โสตของข้าสดับเสียงครางกระเส่าแผ่วเบาของราชนิกูลหนุ่มที่กำลังสั่นสะท้านในอ้อมแขนแข็งแรงของมนุษย์ผู้ซึ่งนำเชลยน่าเกลียดมากับเขาด้วย...

และมันยังกล้าทำเช่นนี้ต่อเจ้าชายของเราอีก

เสียงครวญครางเรียกร้องของเจ้าชายพรายบ่งบอกถึงอารมณ์ปรารถนาที่ท่วมท้นทะลักทลาย ไม่เพียงแค่เท่าที่ตอนนี้ชายผู้นั้นกระทำ แต่ยังต้องการยิ่ง ๆ ขึ้นไปอีก

เสียงที่ทำให้ข้าทั้งละอายอดสูแต่ก็เร่าร้อนไปพร้อม ๆ กัน

ประกายแสงสว่างราวกับดวงจันทร์ดวงที่สองส่องแสงอยู่บนเนินเขานั้น...แสงจากร่างของเขานั่นเอง นวลเย็นตาอย่างที่ข้าเคยเห็นมานับพัน ๆ ครั้ง ผิวเนื้อเปล่าเปลือยขาวโพลนอยู่ในความมืดที่คลี่กางออกมาปกคลุมผืนป่า หยาดน้ำค้างหยดเป็นจังหวะ แต่ทั้งสองตนมิได้ใส่ใจ

เพลิงปรารถนาร้อนแรงยิ่งกว่าสิ่งใด

เพียงหยาดหนึ่งของน้ำมิอาจให้ความชุ่มชื่นได้ เพียงลิ้มรสน้ำทิพย์ก็เป็นการยั่วหยอกให้กระหายมากยิ่ง ๆ ขึ้นไปอีก หยาดหนึ่งของน้ำในกองเพลิงมีแต่จะถูกแผดเผาให้กลายเป็นไอเท่านั้น

อาภรณ์ของเจ้าชายพรายถูกมือของอีกฝ่ายปลดเปลื้องออกจนหมดสิ้น มือที่ข้าเห็นนั่นก็รู้ว่ามิได้นุ่มนวลเฉกเช่นหัตถ์แห่งพราย เริ่มลูบไล้ตามแนวขากรรไกรของรูปหน้างดงามระเรื่อยมาจนถึงคอเรียวระหง

ต่ำลงอีก...ต่ำลงอีก...

โอ...นี่มันอะไรกัน ความรู้สึกของข้า

ร่างเพรียวเบียดชิดเข้ากับร่างกำยำนั่น ใบหน้าด้านข้างที่แหงนเงยขึ้นรับจุมพิตของพรานป่า เป็นใบหน้าที่ข้าไม่เคยเห็นเลยแม้แต่น้อย ดวงเนตรเร่าร้อนหวามไหว เปลวเพลิงเต้นระริกโชติช่วง เชิญชวนยั่วให้อีกฝ่ายทำสิ่งที่ต้องการเร็วขึ้น แรงขึ้น ใจของข้ากึ่งอดสู นี่มันมิใช่ที่รโหฐาน แต่ทั้งสองก็ยังกล้า...

แล้วความรู้สึกแปลก ๆ ที่ก่อตัวขึ้นอย่างรวดเร็วเมื่อเห็นภาพตรงหน้านี่ล่ะ

แล้วข้าล่ะ...ยังมายืนเฝ้าดูกิจกรรมอันควรจะเป็นเรื่องส่วนตัวของผู้อื่นโดยไม่อาจละสายตาไปได้ ข้าเป็นอะไรไป

มือเรียวขาวสอดเข้าไปในอกเสื้อของชายหนุ่มชาวมนุษย์ เสื้อตัวนอกถูกปลดออกกองอยู่กับพื้นตามด้วยเสื้อตัวในอย่างไม่แยแส บัดนี้ร่างทั้งสองเปลือยเปล่าในความมืดของยามรัตติกาล เพียงแสงจากร่างของเจ้าชายพรายเท่านั้นที่ยังคงอยู่ ร่างทั้งคู่ทอดกายลงกับพื้นหญ้าเขียว มือขาวนวลเริ่มลูบไล้แผงอกที่มีไรขนบาง ๆ นั้น

ข้าเสียวซ่านไปทั้งกาย...

มิใช่ว่าข้ามิเคยรู้สึกเฉกนี้มาก่อน แต่นี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่ข้ารู้สึกอยากกระทำสิ่งนั้น...ในเวลาที่มีผู้อื่นเช่นนี้

มือของข้าเคลื่อนไหวตามมือของเจ้าชายพรายราวกับต้องมนต์มายาแห่งดำกฤษณาเข้าครอบงำ

มือของข้า...หรือมือของเขา ผิวเนื้ออุ่นของข้าหรือผิวระอุชื้นเหงื่อของมนุษย์ผู้นั้นไม่ต่างกันเลย

มือของเจ้าชายพรายเกาะกุมส่วนหนึ่งของมนุษย์ผู้นั้นไว้ เสียงครางแหบห้าวของเขาเมื่อถูกมือขาวนวลนั้นเข้าครอบครอง...

เสียงครางของข้า...

ร่างกำยำเกร็งขึ้นและเป็นฝ่ายพลิกเอาร่างที่เพรียวกว่าลงไปอยู่เบื้องล่าง และใบหน้ารกครึ้มไปด้วยเคราก็ก้มลงมา ต่ำลงไป...ต่ำลงไป ทั้งมือทั้งปากมอบสิ่งที่เจ้าชายพรายครางคร่ำครวญวิงวอน และข้าก็ปรารถนาที่จะได้เห็นอีกเช่นกัน มือขาวขยุ้มกำอยู่บนศรีษะของชายหนุ่มผู้นั้นอย่างลืมตัว ร่างบิดเป็นเกลียวอยู่ภายใต้การควบคุม

ใบหน้าที่เคยทรนงนักหนา กลับยอมจำนนต่อรสสัมผัสของมนุษย์ผู้นี้

ข้าไม่เคยเห็นนายของข้าเป็นเช่นนี้เลย เร่าร้อน...

มือของข้า...ปากของมนุษย์ผู้นั้น...ไม่ต่างกันเลย ข้าสูดปากด้วยความรัญจวณใจ มือของข้ายังทำหน้าที่ของมันต่อไปอีก...ต่อไปอีก...

บางอย่าง...รอเวลาที่จะระเบิดอยู่ในกายของข้าแล้วตอนนี้

ร่างกำยำนั้นจับให้ท่อนขาขาวให้แยกออกจากกัน สะโพกแกร่งบดเบียดเข้ากับสะโพกแคบอย่างไม่ปราณี รุนแรงด้วยอารมณ์ที่ยั้งไม่อยู่ เสียงครางสั่นระริกไพเราะราวกับดนตรีประสานกับเสียงหอบหายใจกระชั้น ในขณะที่เจ้าชายพรายบดสะโพกเข้ากับชายหนุ่มที่อยู่เบื้องบนอย่างรัญจวณ...ดวงตาฉ่ำเยิ้มด้วยความปรารถนาลืมกว้าง ริมฝีปากที่แดงช้ำเพราะรอยจุมพิตนั่นอีก

เสมือนข้าเป็นทั้งผู้กระทำ และถูกกระทำ สีหน้าของเขา...สีหน้าของข้า...ไม่ต่างกันเลย

กระแทกกระทั้น...สะโพกของพรานป่าบดเบียดอย่างเร่งเร้า ใบหน้าที่เคยขรีมเฉยเป็นนิจบิดเบี้ยวขณะที่เคลื่อนไหวร่างกายอย่างบ้าคลั่ง เสียงครางราวสัตว์ป่าบาดเจ็บหลุดรอดออกมาจากปากของชายหนุ่มคนนั้น

กระแทกกระทั้น...มือของข้า...สะโพกของเขา มือของข้าเร่งเร้าขึ้นตามจังหวะของการกระแทกกระทั้นนั้น ขาทั้งคู่สั่นระริกจนแทบยืนไม่อยู่

คลื่นอารมณ์ของคนทั้งสองมาถึงจุดสุดท้ายแล้ว

และข้าเองก็เช่นกัน...ร่างของข้าสะท้านเฮือก เสียงกรีดร้องเพียงเบา ๆ ของเจ้าชายพรายกับเสียงครางจากข้าที่พยายามกัดริมฝีปากข่มกลั้นเอาไว้จนห้อเลือด

ข้าไม่ต้องการให้เขาทั้งสองรู้ตัว...ถึงแม้เมื่อยามที่อำนาจแห่งดำกฤษณาเข้าครอบงำ โสตแห่งพรายและพรานก็ยังว่องไวอยู่ดี ถึงแม้ก่อนหน้านี้ทั้งสองจะไม่ได้ใส่ใจอะไรมากไปกว่าตักตวงความสุขจากเรือนร่างของกันและกันก็ตาม

ถึงความสุขจะท่วมท้นและค่อย ๆ จางหายลงไปแล้ว แต่บางส่วนของร่างกายยังเปรอะอยู่ในมือ ร่างที่หมดเรี่ยวแรงของข้า เอนพิงลำต้นของต้นไม้ใหญ่ที่แฝงเงาอยู่

ในสายลม ข้าแว่วคำรักกระซิบแผ่วพร่าและคำฝากฝังเจ้าสิ่งมีชีวิตนั่น

หึ...หึ...ข้าน่าจะรู้แล้วว่ารักสามารถทำให้เกิดทุกสิ่งได้ตั้งแต่ตอนนั้น แต่ข้าก็มัวแต่ตระหนกกับตนเอง อดสูกับสิ่งที่ข้าเพิ่งกระทำลงไป

ผิว่าผู้ใดรู้เข้า...ข้าไม่อาจจะคาดคิดได้ถึงผลที่ตามมา

ข้าควรเงียบ...

\----------------------------

เรายังคงเฝ้าอยู่ที่โคนต้นไม้ เพราะเจ้าสิ่งมีชีวิตตัวเล็ก ๆ นั้นไม่ยอมลงมาที่พื้นดิน กิ่งไม้เล็กและบอบบางเกินกว่าที่พรายจะปีนป่ายขึ้นไปจับตัวเจ้าสิ่งนั้นลงมาได้ เสียงครางซีดซาดของมันดังอยู่เหนือศรีษะ

น่าแปลก...ที่ข้าหวนนึกถึงเสียงครางของตัวเองและเจ้าชายพรายที่ข้าได้ยินเมื่อวันก่อน

ในความแตกต่างมีความเหมือนอยู่

ชายผู้นั้นจากไปแล้ว...แต่แววตาแปลก ๆ ของนายข้ายังคงอยู่ ดวงเนตรที่คล้ายมีเรื่องใดต้องครุ่นคิด ทั้งเป็นสุขและทรมานในเวลาเดียวกัน

แรกรัก...ช่างเป็นความรู้สึกที่ยากจะเข้าใจยิ่งนัก

แต่ข้ากลับอดสูกว่าเมื่อข้าแลเห็นเขาอยู่ท่ามกลางพวกเราในวันนี้ เจ้าชายสูงศักดิ์ผู้ทรนงทอดกายภายใต้ร่างของพรานป่าไร้ชื่อเสียงเรียงนาม ถึงจะเป็นทายาทแห่งราชสกุลเก่าแก่ก็ตามที และร้องขอให้มอบความสุขให้ครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่า

ข้าอดสูที่ข้าไม่สามารถถอนสายตาไปได้ ข้าอดสูที่ข้าเกิดอารมณ์ร่วมไปกับเขาทั้งคู่

แต่คืนนี้ข้าไม่มีเวลาคิดแล้ว...ร่างดำทะมึนหลายสิบร่างรายล้อมเข้ามาพร้อมกับเงาดาบขาววับ เสียงกรีดร้องอย่างยินดีของสิ่งมีชีวิตเล็ก ๆ บนต้นไม้ดังขึ้น

ฟ้า...ไร้จันทร์

เงาอสูรที่รายล้อมเข้ามายิ่งหนาแน่น ดาบพรายสะบัดขึ้นครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่า แต่พวกมันก็หนุนเนื่องเข้ามาอย่างไม่ขาดสาย มันรู้ได้อย่างไรก็สุดจะเดา ข้าแทางอสูรตัวหนึ่งล้มลง...เลือดอุ่นระอุฉีดพุ่งราวกับน้ำพุใส่หน้าข้า แต่พวกมันตัวแล้วตัวเล่าก็ยังดาหน้าเข้ามาอีก

ใครบางคนปักดาบลงที่กลางหลังของข้า...ร่างของข้าล้มลงกับพื้น...โลหิตของข้า...หรือของใคร

ดวงตาของข้าเบิกกว้าง นายของข้ายินนิ่งอยู่กลางสมรภูมิ...ไม่แม้แต่จะหยิบดาบหรือธนูที่เขาชำนาญกว่าผู้ใด ร่างดำ ๆ เล็ก ๆ หงิกงอที่ไม่เคยยอมให้ใครเข้าใกล้บัดนี้คลานลงมาอยู่ที่พื้น ชั่วขณะที่ทั้งสองประสานสายตากันแน่วแน่ และมือดำ ๆ ของอสูรก็ลากเอาร่างนั้นไปโดยที่นายของข้าไม่ขัดขวางเลยแม้แต่น้อย

สิ่งมีชีวิจเพียงหนึ่งเดียวบนลานกว้างนั่นคือเจ้าชายพราย และแสงนวลกระจ่างนั้นก็ยังส่องประกายล้อมรอบร่างของเขาเช่นเดิม เมื่อเขาหันกายเดินไปยังธารน้ำใกล้ ๆ

ใบหน้าของข้าฟุบลงบนพื้นดิน โลหิต...ผสมดินโคลนแปดเปื้อนทั่วร่าง ลมหายใจขาดเป็นห้วง ๆ

หึ...หึ...

ในที่สุดข้าก็มีวันนี้จนได้

สมองของข้าว่างเปล่า...นานเพียงใดไม่รู้ เสียงฝีเท้าเดินย้อนกลับมาอีกครั้ง ข้าพยายามเงยหน้าขึ้นมองดู สายตาพร่าเลือนของข้าเห็นร่างงดงามสาวเท้าช้า ๆ ข้ามกองศพของพรายป่าที่ระเกะระกะอยู่บนพื้น สายตานั้นไม่ยินดียินร้ายอันใดกับชะตาของสหายพราย

รัก...ช่างน่ากลัวนัก

ข้าตะเกียกตะกายรวบรวมกำลังครั้งสุดท้ายคว้าข้อเท้าที่กำลังจะก้าวข้ามข้าไป มือของข้ามีกำลังขึ้นมาอย่างน่าแปลก เขาหยุดทันทีและก้มลงมองข้า คิ้วเรียวสวยเลิกขึ้นน้อย ๆ

ข้าต้องให้เขารู้ว่าเขาต้องชดใช้

"ท่าน...เจ้าชาย...ปล่อย...สมีโกล..." เสียงของข้าปหบพร่าเค้นคำราม "ท่าน...ทุกศพ...ท่าน..."

รอยยิ้มงดงามที่ข้าคุ้นเคยปรากฏขึ้นบนใบหน้าของเจ้าชายพราย นายของข้า แต่ครานี้ข้ากลับรู้สึกหนาวเข้าไปถึงขั้วหัวใจ

"เจ้ารู้อะไรไหม? บางครั้ง ความดีงามกับความโง่เขลา ก็เป็นสิ่งเดียวกัน..."

ดวงตาแดงฉานด้วยเลือดช้อนมองเขาอย่างไร้ความเข้าใจ เขาพูดอะไร...

"หากปราศจากความโง่เขลาแล้ว...ความดีงามจะยังคงอยู่หรือไม่...เป็นสิ่งน่าคิดนะ..."

ข้าเห็นเงาของตัวเอง...เห็นดวงหน้าที่แปดเปื้อนไปด้วยดินโคลนและคราบโลหิตเกรอะกรัง เห็นแม้กระทั่งแววตาหวาดกลัวและไม่เชื่อสายตาตนเองในดวงเนตรงามสีแมกไม้คู่นั้น ดวงเนตรที่มีแววหวานปะปนกับความเลือดเย็นจนทุกหยาดหยดในกายของข้าผนึกเป็นน้ำแข็งเมื่อได้เห็น เงาของเท้าข้างหนึ่งยกสูงขึ้น

เสียงกระดูกแตกเสียดแทงมาเข้าหูก่อนที่ข้าจะรู้ว่า...มันเป็นเสียงกระโหลกของข้าเอง

\----------------------------

ค่ำคืนไร้จันทร์...ไร้ดาว...ข้าลอยสูงขึ้น...สูงขึ้น

เมื่อก้มลงมองสิ่งที่เคยเป็นตัวข้า ร่างที่เคยงดงามมีประกายแสงจาง ๆ ในผิวกายกลับซีดเผือดเยือกเย็น หยาดโลหิตยังไหลรินออกจากกระโหลกที่แตกยับ เศษซากของเนื้อสมองสีเทาไหลเลอะปนกับคราบดินโคลนและโลหิต ดวงหน้าที่ข้าคุ้นเคยและรู้จักดีบิดเบี้ยว ไม่เหลือเค้าของความสงบนิ่งอย่างที่เคยเป็นมา มือเกร็งหงิกงอราวกับพยายามคล้ำกำอะไรเอาไว้

ชีวิตที่หลุดลอยกระนั้นหรือที่ข้าพยายามจะคว้า

ร่างงดงามนั้นเดินห่างออกไปจนเห็นเพียงแค่ประกายแสงจาง ๆ ข้าไม่ยอมให้สิ่งต่าง ๆ เป็นเช่นนี้

เขาฆ่าเราทุกคน...แต่...ข้าจะทำสิ่งใดได้เล่า

ไม่...ตอนนี้ข้าเป็นเพียงเงาที่ไร้รูป...เป็นเพียงสัมภเวสีที่ล่องลอย

เงาอีกหลายเงาที่ก่อตัวขึ้นรอบ ๆ ข้าเริ่มหนาแน่นขึ้นแล้ว...ทุกเงาจ้องไปที่จุดเดียวกัน...ร่างของเจ้าชายพรายที่เดินห่างออกไป ทุกคนรู้แล้วว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น

หึ...หึ...

พลังที่รวมตัวกันเช่นนี้จะก่อให้เกิดสิ่งใดบ้าง...ข้าก็สุดจะรู้ ข้าคงต้องรอดูต่อไป

หึ...หึ...หึ...


End file.
